Burly Greater East Asian Student
The '''Burly Greater East Asian Student '''was a minor antagonist in the first chapter of the Devilman Lady manga. Appearance As a human, he was a towering man with extremely masculine features, with a strong jaw, thick dark hair and eyebrows. His chest was very muscular, fitting to his appropriated name. The Devil Beast form was a large hunched over wolf-like beast. A large mane of hair riding down his head, neck and spine. Small spikes jutted from various places on his body, most noticeably, two large tusks either side of his large toothy maw. Abilities Already a strong karate student as a man, his strength was heightened after transforming into a Devil Beast. He also gained a large toothy jaw and claws. Personality While rather crass and sexually explicit in his comments towards Jun Fudo and her tennis students, he was polite enough to leave with grace when asked to. Its only a shame he turned into a Devil Beast moments later. History The bulky man was a member of the Greater East Asian school, where he practised karate. He was training up in the mountains along with several others from his class as they stayed at a log cabin high up and mostly isolated. When Jun Fudo and her tennis students come up to stay in the neighbouring cabin we get our first view of the burly man, leading his fellow students on a run. Jun warns the girls to stay away from those men. Later, after the boys had gone to sleep and it was just Jun and the female students, a few of the Greater East Asian students approach them, the burly man included, and begin making lurid sexual remarks towards the girls. When Jun angrily barks them away, the man and the others leave with some grace, apologising for their actions. However a sudden swarm of bats descends upon the two groups and a small panic erupts, Jun and the girls flee inside, however the men go savage and begin tearing into the bats and eating them. Its not long till he and his classmates succumb to the venom and transform into Devil Beasts. The burly man transforming into a large wolf-like beast. As Jun showers away the blood, the now lycanthropic karate student breaks into the upper window of the tennis teams cabin alongside a thinner Devil Beast. When inside the two massacre the sleeping boys, tearing them to pieces. When Jun see's the horrific site she runs downstairs only to see her surviving students being raped by the other Devil Beasts, one of which grabs Jun and begins to have its way with her. During this the two beasts from upstairs come down and join the others. Meanwhile Jun goes through transformations of her own and slays her rapist before slaughtering the other Devil Beasts. The Burly Student getting decapitated by Jun's slashing claws. Trivia *It seems that his Devil Beast design was later appropriated for the Devil Beast Wolver, who served as the first antagonist in the Devilman Lady anime series. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Devil Beasts Category:Unnamed Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)